


Spider Kisses

by AeveeItazura



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeveeItazura/pseuds/AeveeItazura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Dean/Brown Widow New Year's drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebrownwidow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrownwidow/gifts).



He never understood why he never liked girls like how the books said. Pop told him normal boys like pretty girls and that was that. He was good about never questioning his Pop. He always did what pop wanted, without a doubt.

But that was a different Dean Venture who always listened. Several different Deans ago, in fact. Now he is doing something no other Dean in their combined lives had the nerve to do. His palms are moist and his stomach is all in knots over what he is about to do.

The clock strikes midnight. The sounds of noise makers and drunken declarations fill the air. With the crowd distracted, Dean grabs Jared’s arm and shifted himself in front of the taller man. He has been planning this for weeks and weeks. It’s now or never.

It was awkward and sloppy and nothing like the romance novels told him it would be like. It was so much better. His toes curled in his sneakers, his stomach grew heavy as his cheeks flushed. They part, and Dean’s head jerks down. His eyes focus on a loose string on his shirt that is super fascinating. 

“Happy New Year,” Dean stammers, feeling awkward.

Dean cringes, feeling stupid. After what he just did, that is what he said? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Tears prick at his eyes, grateful everybody is too distracted to witness his embarrassment. He feels an arm wrap around his waist. Dean looks up, eyes wide. Jared smiles at him, eyes full of warmth. His stomach fills with butterflies as Jared kisses his forehead.

“I’m sure it will,” Jared answers.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the work of the AMAZING thebrownwidow.


End file.
